When the World Turns Upside Down
by WeaslyIsMyKing
Summary: I changed my mind about the plot, so there's a new summary. Actually, I suck at this summarizing thing, so trust me, it's good I think, and read it! Reviews make me quite happy, so review so I don't get all depressed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the characters, but unfortunately, I don't. JK Rowling does.

**Summary:** We begin the sixth term, Lily and James are already going at it, and it's sure to be an interesting first night at Hogwarts.

**When the World Turns Upside Down**

**By: Rowena Paolini**

**_Chapter One: Something Else…_**

"You are the most insufferable prat I have EVER the misfortune to meet!" Lily Evans practically yelled.

It was only the first day of the sixth year term, and already she and James Potter had already begun to fight. It seemed that their year long tete a tete was going to start early this year. No one even knew why they fought. The fact that they both had fiery tempers had something to do with it, but on the whole, if their tempers were in check, they got along quite well. In truth, Lily Evans and James Potter were rather good friends. The problem was, half of the time they were fighting.

"I can't believe that you'd say that!" Lily continued. "I don't even know how you would know that!" She immediately shut her mouth, knowing that her admittance had cost her dearly.

"So it is true! And to think that I called you two my best friends!" James stormed out of the Great Hall, knowing that he would have to forgive their betrayal sooner or later. James Potter was rarely without his right side, Sirius Black, who, as he just found out, was dating his other dear friend, Lily Evans.

The three were nigh inseparable, and the rest of their bonny group included Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Aremysia (sounds like air-uh-miss-ee-uh) Riley (preferably called Aremys), and Rowena Thompson. It was true that Sirius and James had been friends nearly since birth, and thus, were the closest, but the group was close-knit.

James didn't know why his newly acquired information bothered him so much. The two people who understood him best deserved each other certainly, but James had a feeling in his gut that anything between Sirius and Lily would end quickly. They weren't suited for each other at all. Sirius constantly made jokes and light of everything under the sun (A/N: Pardon the pun), whereas Lily, who enjoyed fun enough, was slightly more reserved and studious. Oh, Sirius was intelligent, he had scads of brains; he just never cared about school work. There was no way this was going to work out. There was something else nagging at James's mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Meanwhile, Lily was actually feeling quite terrible. She hated the fact that she had deceived James, but on the other hand, he could have taken the news in a calmer way. She couldn't be a hypocrite; she had a terrible temper too. But she had dated Remus last year, only to end in the friendship that continued to this day. Lily could not for the life of her figure out why James was so angry. There was something else that was nagging at her mind, but she couldn't figure put her finger on it either.

Later… Lily was lying awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and just wishing that James Potter would disappear in thin air. All he ever did was add complications, she thought. At one moment, he was loyal, funny and sweet. But at all of the other moments, he was a typical teenage boy; obnoxious, annoying, and rude were all of the qualities that fit James to a't.'

Lily wandered downstairs, hoping that sitting in front of the fire in the common room would cure her insomnia. And what luck, James was sitting down there too, with his fellow Marauders (a group which consisted of Remus Lupin, the brains of the operation; James and Sirius Black, the one's who thought up their various pranks; and Peter who seemed to just be along for the ride, but often helped Remus with the ways to carry out the devilish pranks). That was all she needed, the Marauders asking her what she was doing up; and she certainly didn't want to encounter Sirius or James at the moment, so she contented herself by sitting on the steps and listening to the murmurs of some of her best friends.

"Hey! Evans! What the bloody hell are you doing on the stairs? That's no place for anyone to be. You could get tripped over," Sirius inquired, as he nearly fell over Lily on his way up the stairs.

Lily was instantly jolted out of her sleep. Miraculously, she had managed to fall asleep. She hadn't counted on falling asleep, so now she would have to speak to both of those she wished to avoid. "Huh?" she said sleepily.

Sirius heaved Lily up off of the step she was on, and brought her down to the common room. He set her on one of the couches, and surprising, she got no snide comments from any of the boys, and they merely walked up the stairs, that is, all of them except for James.

"What is it James? Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but talking to you is more important at the moment," he replied seriously, and continued. "Why is it we fight so much Evans?"

Straight to the point was not James's style, so Lily took him seriously. "Well, I suppose it's the fact that we're so opinionated, and just can't help it. I mean, we don't argue with anyone else really; I guess it's just because that's what we've always done. Besides, if you didn't act like such an idiot all the time, I wouldn't get angry, and the fights would never start in the first place."

"And therein lays our problem! We're both so determined to be right, that we attempt to incite the other's anger!"

"I don't do it consciously," Lily protested.

"Neither do I."

"I guess we just try to watch ourselves more often, I suppose."

"I think the best bet would be to just watch our tempers."

Lily laughed at that one. There was no way on the planet that they would ever fight less, but at least they could make the attempt to make things better. They would go at it tomorrow, same as usual.

"Ok, ok, I know that won't happen. Anyway, I really am sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"Me neither. You had a perfect right to react the way you did. I am going out with you r best friend after all." Lily managed a sheepish smile for his sake. She still didn't know why he was so angry. He hadn't had a problem with her dating Remus, so she didn't know what the problem was. Well, it was too late to discuss anything else.

Lily got off the couch and started upstairs. "Goodnight James," she called. "I'll see you in the morning."

" 'Night Lily."

Author's Note: Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Aremys and Rowena, unfortunately. If I owned the other characters, I'd be a happier person, wouldn't I?**

**Idiots, Essays, and Such**

**By: Rowena Paolini**

"James, have you got the notes from History of Magic?" Lily asked one day while they sat under a great oak tree with the rest of their friends.

"What on earth would give you the impression that I even pay attention in that class Lily?" James replied, appearing appalled due to the fact that she had even considered asking such a question.

"Well, there was a lack of explosions from the back of the room yesterday, so I assumed that instead of playing Exploding Snap, you were actually paying attention."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong love. We were merely otherwise occupying our time yesterday, with plans that your pretty ears should never need to hear," Sirius replied for James.

Lily and Sirius' relationship had petered out as quickly as it had started at the beginning of the term. They, however, remained fast friends. Lily and James, while sharing mishaps, had managed, miraculously, to stop fighting for the most part. Aremys and Remus were dating, and frankly, it had been a boring sight to watch for those who weren't involved. Otherwise, Rowena, Lily, James, and Sirius did nearly everything together.

"And why not?"

"Because they involve nearly criminal activities and detention for the rest of the year if we get caught." James jumped back into the conversation.

"I see."

"Lily, don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong, ok?" James pleaded.

She could hardly deny him. She was looking straight into eyes. His soulful, emerald green eyes. She couldn't avoid promising him anything when he looked at her like that. It was almost like he could see straight through her, hear her every thought. Her thoughts at the moment, no matter how unbidden they were, were screaming at her that James looked extremely attractive at the moment. Then her other thoughts invaded, and told her that no matter how good James Potter looked, he would still drive her absolutely insane.

"Fine," Lily sighed. There was no way she could win this argument. The odds were completely against her.

"Lily, must you look over my shoulder like that?! You scared the hell out of me," James admonished later that night.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing on your Potions essay."

"Lily, would you by any chance like to compare your essay to mine?"

"Why, yes James, I would."

James handed over his essay with an exaggerated sigh.

"Prat," was all Lily had to say to that.

"Lily…"

"What?" she replied indignantly.

"Why must you always concentrate on your schoolwork? Don't you ever have any fun?"

"I do have fun. Making fun of you is one of my favorite pastimes. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"James, you seriously just can't ask a person a question like that and expect it to end like that. Really, why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Then again, you do know that I am extremely concerned for your well being."

"James, if you were honestly concerned with my well being, I would sing at the top of my lungs in front of the Headmasters' office until he came down to shoo me away."

"Fine. Don't pretend that I actually care about you."

This bit of information left Lily catatonic for a moment. What he just said could be construed in several ways. The fact that this comment had left her blushing was an even more disturbing thought. She threw his essay back at him and stalked upstairs, hoping he wouldn't catch the look on her face.

"Well good night to you too," he called after her.

"What's with you?" Aremys asked as soon as Lily reached the top of the stairs. "You look like…well, honestly, that's quite an odd look you're sporting my dear."

"I don't know!" Lily cried. "James needs to figure out whether he's going to be my bloody friend or not. At some times, we completely hate each other, but other times it like he likes me or something."

All Aremys did was look at Lily with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm thirteen and am absolutely in love with James, because I'm not, ok?

"I'm not the one who said it."

"What?"

"You're the one who brought it up, not me."

"You implied it. Besides, we're not children anymore. We don't treat each other like dirt because we each have a crush on each other. We treat each other like dirt because we have extremely contrasting views on just about everything."

"Whatever. You're the one who likes his eyes."

"You're impossible!" Lily sighed as she flopped onto her bed. "Ok, so maybe I like James a bit. I mean, how can I not? I mean, oh, I don't know!"

"You like him because he's exactly what you need."

"What does that mean?"

"It's quite obvious that you two were made for each other. Everyone's known since like, the third year that you two had a thing for one another. The only problem is that you two argue so much."

"Fine, you caught me. I like James Potter! There, now I've said it, and don't feel the least bit better about admitting it. But, there is no way you are getting to admit it to him. He'd just throw it back in my face, the bloody prat that he is. Well, that or he'd just torment me for the rest of the time I attend Hogwarts."

"Do you honestly think he would ever do that to you?"

"Honestly, yes, I do. Especially if he doesn't like me in the way that you say that he does. You know, James has had a thing for every girl in our year, so I don't think I'll concern myself with what he thinks of me. I will not be reduced to one of those simpering twits that going around mooning all of the time."

"You're impossible."

"Goodnight Aremys."

"You can't run away from this Lily."

"Watch me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own the Harry Potter characters. If I did, wouldn't I be awfully rich?

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Nighttime Endeavors**_

By: Rowena Paolini

"James! What the hell are you doing sown here?" Lily whispered fiercely one midnight in the middle of November.

"That, my dear Lily Evans, is for me to know, and you to never find out. I might ask the same question to you. Well?"

"It's any Gryffindor's right to be in the Common Room."

"So why does it matter that I'm down here?" James inquired casually.

"Because…because you're wearing a mask and look like you're up to something," Lily finished halfheartedly. "What is with the mask anyway?"

"They're quite comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future."

"You know more about the Muggle world than you let on Mr. Potter. How do you know about movies? Only those of us who are actually Muggle born understand them, as Muggle Studies shows."

"My parents are fascinated with Muggles. My father particularly enjoys going to the movies.'

"That still doesn't answer my original question. What are you doing down here?"

"And as I said before, that is for my friends and me to know."

"Ah, so it is one of the great Marauder stunts! So, what area of the school should I avoid? If you tell me, I'll even help you," Lily wheedled.

"The all-virtuous Lily Evans helping in a Marauder stunt! I never thought I'd see the day! Well, in that case, I accept your help my dear."

"Good. The conditions of the agreement are that you must tell me first what area I have to avoid. The second condition is that if you don't tell me, I'll tell McGonagall. Got it?"

"You drive a hard bargain Evans. I like that. It seems that I must accept."

Lily blushed furiously and was glad that it was so dark. Why on earth should she be all twittery about something James Potter said? Just because she liked him shouldn't mean that some little comment shouldn't affect her that much. Why, half the time they were practically screaming at each other anyway. Although, now that their friends were dating, it often left them as two third wheels when they went to Hogsmeade, and they were actually getting along quite well. Their shouting matches had been reduced to a mere once or twice a month. Oh, no. She wasn't falling for James, she just couldn't be. They were all wrong for each other and besides, they were just friends. She would have to consult Aremys and Rowena on this later.

Meanwhile, James had thoughts of his own. He couldn't help the fact that he was attracted to Lily. She had stolen the hearts of several, unbeknownst to her, as a natural beauty. Her dark red hair and vibrant green eyes were impossible to stand up to. Why, even that toe rag Snape was in love with her. Then again, what was he going to do about it? They could barely make it through the day without at least some minor argument, and he knew for certain that she was in no way attracted to him. Unrequited love was making him quite the pessimist.

"So what does this job actually entail?" Lily asked.

"Your job will be to keep watch and levitate me when we get to the Great Hall."

"Why does that sound so simple that I know that whatever you do will be positively complicated? Why is it that you give me a job that a second year could do?"

"Because you're the best at Charms, and it was actually quite fortuitous that you came down, because there is no way that I could trust Sirius or Peter to keep me in the air without fear for my life."

"Why not Remus? You're all best friends; shouldn't you be doing this together. Oh don't look at me like that Potter. Everyone knows that you're behind almost all of the devious pranks around here. The thing is, you're actually too smart to get caught, shockingly."

"First of all, Remus has an enormous capacity to make me feel exceedingly guilty. And second, that was almost a compliment Lily. Why'd you have to ruin it?"

"The arrogant Quidditch star doesn't need his head inflated anymore than it already is, that's why. Now, let's get going before I come to my senses."

Lily and James walked down to the Great Hall in complete silence. Suddenly, out of darkness came the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris. James swore quietly under his breath.

"Now what genius?" Lily whispered intently.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this, but get under here." He pulled a cloak from god knows where, and motioned for Lily to get under it. She thought he was a lunatic, but since there was a large chance that Filch was drawing nearer, and there was no other plan, she got under the cloak, and in moments, James joined her.

Lily made to speak, but James silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth. In that moment, Filch walked by. After a few minutes, and James was completely sure that Filch was gone, they emerged from under the cloak.

"What is this James? Is this something you and your friends have concocted? I knew you guys were smart, but that was amazing!"

"Was that actually a compliment Lily?"

"Yes it was James. Now answer the question."

"It's an Invisibility Cloak. It's been in my family for ages. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"No, I promise I won't tell. That's amazing though. Do you know how rare these things are?"

"Remus likes to remind me of that when he's busy making me feel guilty. He's says it's a shame to use something so valuable for such unworthy causes."

"But he goes along with all of your stupid plans anyway?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, let's get this over with. Where do I stand?"

"How far away can you stand? I'd prefer it if we weren't too close together, in case one of us gets caught, the other won't be incriminated."

"Farther away than you could stand; let's put it that way."

"How about in that nook over there?" He pointed towards one of the corners of the Great Hall.

"That'll be fine. Let's just get this done quickly."

Lily strode over to the far right corner of the room and levitated James directly above the spot he was standing on. He seemed to approve of this spot, and went to work on whatever it was he was doing. Meanwhile, James completed his little trick for the Slytherins when they walked in to eat in the morning. He motioned for Lily to let him down, and she walked back over.

"Now, spill. I think it's obvious that I have to avoid the Slytherins table in the morning, but what is it exactly that you have in store?"

"You'll have to wait and see," James teased.

"You promised!" Lily cried as they quietly made their way back to the common room.

"I did nothing of the sort! I only said I'd tell you where to avoid, and now you know, so when all's said and done, I don't have to answer any more of your questions."

"Fine," Lily pouted. "Why aren't any of your Marauder friends helping you? I know you said that you couldn't trust any of them with this, but we both know that you weren't telling the truth. Spill."

"None of them actually know about this prank. I was actually hoping that you would come down."

"Why on earth would you want something like that?" Lily asked incredulously, but was secretly pleased that he was waiting for her.

"Because frankly Evans, you're a bit too uptight. You don't seem like you ever get out and have any fun."

"James Potter! What you and I think are fun are two entirely different things. My idea of fun is hanging out with my friends and making fun of you, while your idea of fun includes rule breaking and doing things that would cause expulsion were you caught."

"Everyone needs to be a little reckless sometimes Lily."

"They do not."

They had reached the common room and James said the password "Tempus fugit" and they walked into the room.

"Goodnight Lily." James said, slightly upset that his plan had not quite gone the way he had wanted it to.

"Goodnight," Lily answered; her head full of questions, but also annoyance due to the fact that HE thought that she didn't have any fun.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**A/N**: I know it seems like it's just night stuff, but I swear, I'm going to add other stuff in. It's just, school started, and I really wanted to update, so I had to cut this one short. Hopefully more soon! Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, if I owned any recognizable characters, I'd be stupid bloody rich like Rowling, but I'm not, so she owns them, sadly.

**Chapter Four: Sulking and Retribution**

**By: Rowena Paolini**

**Lily's POV ** (For the rest of the story, I may randomly slip into various POVs, depending on the details I need you to know)

After witnessing what I had aided in last night, I refused to speak to James potter for the rest of the day.

Had I known what I was getting myself into, I never would have helped Potter. Apparently, he had bewitched the Slytherin's archway into the Great Hall when I had levitated him. Exactly how he had managed it, I haven't the foggiest. It was magic beyond what we had learned in school.

Either way, that didn't detract from the fact that now every Slytherin who had come to breakfast sported a long, forked tongue. Before I had resigned myself to not utter a word to Potter for the rest of the day, took it upon myself to give him a second chance.

**Original POV**

"Ooooh Jamesie! Looks like the lovely Lily isn't too happy this morning. Your snogging session not go too well last night?" Sirius asked with a highly (faked) innocent voice.

"For the last time Padfoot, I was _not_ snogging Lily last night. For your information, she was helping me with that," James muttered hotly, lest Lily overhear, while pointing to several Slytherins who were attempting to transfigure each others' tongues back to the way they were before (to no avail).

There actually was a specific reason for waiting for Lily for last night, and had the reason led to snogging, James wouldn't have objected. However, nothing had led to such a thing. He turned his attention back to the mound of pancakes that graced his plate.

"Erm, James?" Peter nearly stuttered, sounding rather nervous.

"What?" James answered thickly, his mouth full of syrupy pancakes.

"Here she comes."

James attempted to swear, but was hindered by the pancakes he was swallowing. If Lily was coming over to where the Marauders sat, there was only one assumption to be made: she was royally pissed.

She sat next to James, and ignoring the suggestive whistling coming from Sirius, Lily growled in James' ear, "And what exactly do you think you're doing? Did you think that participating in an act that could give me detention would make me happy?"

"You seemed happy last night," James whispered back.

Sadly, Sirius heard and began a round of whistles.

"I'll do almost anything for information Potter," Lily nearly spat.

"Really?"

And with that, not wanting his fellow Marauders to hear anything else, James hauled Lily off by the arm to a corridor that was nearly deserted, minus the stragglers who had yet to make it to breakfast. He ignored the catcalls from Sirius, Peter, and even Remus was in on this one.

"In answer to your first question; no, I knew that it wouldn't make you happy if you knew _what_ prank I was preparing. But that wasn't even my ulterior motive. To get you to help with a prank, that is.

"Oh?" Lily spat with vehemence, acid dripping from her voice. "Then what was it?"

"Will you go out with me? I mean honestly, you don't have a boyfriend, and you couldn't do any better than me. I'm the most attractive guy in our year, I've been told."

"No!" Lily said incredulously.

"I beg pardon?" James looked dumbfounded.

"No."

"Yes, I got that part, but why? Any other girl would fall at my feet for the chance to"

"That's exactly why! Your stuck up way of thinking! Do you hear yourself? Next to Sirius, you have the biggest ego in the entire school! You're self-centered, conceited, you expect everyone to love you, and you always get your way. Why would I go out with a big-headed prat like you? I'm surprised you even considered that I might be your type."

James' ego had taken quite a blow after that little speech. He watched as she stalked off, hurt that she had said such things. Usually she was subdued, even mellow at times, or at least, not quite that rude. Even when they were fighting, which that had done less of this year, she had refrained from personally attacking him, just as he did for her. Now that he thought about it though, she _had_ been partially right. He did generally get his way (not that he was shiny or anything, just particularly persuasive), and he had dated almost every girl in their year, and a few from other assorted years.

He was still standing in the middle of the hallway when Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked through, making their way to Potions (via a different hallway, of course).

"What's bugging you Prongs?" Peter asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "He's just been rejected by the lovely Miss Evans."

"How'd you know that?" James asked in a rather depressed tone.

"Only _she_ ever makes you look that depressed, except for that one time"

"No one needs to relive that again Moony," James cut in before the painful subject could be brought up completely.

"ANYWAY, like I said, he's been rejected by Evans, and since he's been in love with her since that time last year when"

"No one wants to hear about that Moony!" James cut in again.

"Stop interrupting Prongs! I want to hear Moony's prognosis," Sirius demanded.

"I didn't know you knew such large words Padfoot," James quipped.

"Shut it. Peter and I are _trying_ to listen," Sirius said back.

"Prongs is in love with Evans, but she barely tolerates him. He just asked her out, and by the look on his face, she was bluntly truthful about the way she felt," Remus rushed, getting everything out before anyone, meaning James, could interrupt again.

"Well aren't you brilliant," James muttered.

"Wow," pondered Peter. "Who knew that James would ever pine for anyone?"

"I am not _pining_," James protested.

"Oh yeah? Ever since last year, your amount of girlfriends has seriously decreased. By three quarters, I should think," Remus said smugly.

"Bu maybe James just hasn't found as many girls that he likes this year?" Peter asked, siding with James.

"Don't be stupid Peter," Sirius replied.

They had begun to walk to class as they spoke, barely making it to their seats before Professor Slughorn walked in. Even though the professor was decent enough to the Gryffindors, treating them like he treated everyone else, what was unbearable was double Potions with the Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape mixed with the Marauders did not a pleasant class make.

In fact, Slughorn had positioned the two infamous Slytherins and the Marauders as far way from each other as possible, due to an incident which had happened earlier in the year. Sirius (with the help of James, his right side) had attempted to blow up the Slytherin partners' cauldron. In that same day, the two had managed to blow up Sirius and James' cauldron, which caused the entire student body to enter rooms armed with their wands and to look behind them every so often, should one of the pranks go awry, for several weeks.

The two aforementioned Slytherins smirked at James when he walked into the room, causing him to be on guard for the entirety of the lesson. By the time they had concocted their Cheering Solutions (Slughorn had been feeling rather under the weather as of late), James was utterly bamboozled. Nothing had happened.

As he passed their table with his sample of potion, James hissed, "What the bloody hell are you two smirking about?"

"Heard Evans rejected you. Best news of the year. The great James Potter, rejected by one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts," Snape whispered. "At least she still likes me," Snape couldn't help to add.

It was well known that Lily Evans and Severus Snape defied all laws of social connection in Hogwarts by remaining friends. Slytherins and Gryffindors were_ never_ friends.

All James could do was glare while in the presence of Slughorn. Later though, Snape would do well to watch himself.

**Flashback to the Night before**

"And where have you been?" Aremys asked, sitting next to Rowena on her bed.

"Downstairs."

"Oh really? Because you weren't there ten minutes ago, or even five minutes ago," Rowena accused.

"Yes, and Remus said that James was gone too," Aremys added.

"We were in the Great Hall," Lily huffed as she flopped onto her bed. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, just thought that you'd tell your two best friends that you have a thing for James Potter," Aremys said snidely.

"I do not have a _thing_ for Potter. I needed information, and for that, I helped him with a prank."

"Any idea what it is," Aremys asked, alarmed.

"Something to do with the Great Hall, so keep your wands you in the morning. Good night," Lily finished, attempting to end the conversation.

"Don't' change the subject Lily," Rowena said quickly.

"Fine. Do you want to hear that I like James Potter again Rowena? Fine, I do. But not for the reasons you think."

"Oh? And what might those be?" Rowena asked. "We didn't quite get around to that part last night."

"Last time? Why wasn't I told?" Aremys cut in indignantly.

"You were with Remus," Lily replied.

"Tell us Lily," Rowena demanded.

"I like James Potter because of his eyes."

Her two friends wore confused expressions on their faces, not understanding what she meant.

"I like the way that they convey whatever it is he's feeling; the way they light up and sparkle like the surface of lake when he's happy and when they spark with anger when he's mad, but never lose their luster or finesse. I like"

"You are _so_ sentimental Lil," Aremys interrupted, finally ending the conversation when Rowena's snores could be heard.

**Back to the Present**

"I can't believe she didn't say yes!" James announced for the third time on the way to Charms.

"James, I don't think announcing that you were the best guy in our year was exactly the proper tact to take with Lily," Remus stated for the third time, following James exact statement the previous two times with the same answer as well.

"Just keep on bugging her about it until she says yes Prongs, like you did to Alicia Prewett in when we were in third year. Works every time," Sirius added, throwing his two cents in.

"Yeah Prongs. You'll have Evans in no time," Peter conceded.

Remus rolled his eyes. His friends were utterly clueless sometimes. He actually knew Lily quite well, unlike the other three.

James changed the subject. "You know what Padfoot? I reckon it's about that time of day."

"What might that be Jamesie?" Sirius asked.

"Time to get Snivelly back, of course."

"Ah. Well, let's go then. Lead the way Prongs!"

Sirius and James' hunt was aided and abetted by Peter and Remus (who, although his moral compass pointed in the right direction, he was still loyal to his friends) and they quickly found Snape in the courtyard.

"I say we see what Snivelly's underpants look like. What'd you say mates?" James asked.

No one disagreed, so he continued.

"Levicorpus!" In an instant, Severus Snape was dangling by his left ankle, his pants defying gravity by being bunched at his ankles. Students began to laugh hysterically (the Marauders included, of course), but one voice rang out in the din.

"How DARE you Potter!" Lily yelled, while at the same muttering a countercurse, dropping Snape to the ground with a resounding thud.

"How dare you!" she repeated. "What the _hell_ makes you think that it's absolutely fine to hex someone?"

"Lily I" James began.

"He wasn't even provoking you!" Lily continued. "Honestly, just because you can parade around school like a king doesn't mean"

"Lily, I swear, he deserved it. He"

"I swear Potter, if you say that he deserves it because he's living, I will hex you from here to Jericho."

"That's _not_ what I was going to say," James protested. "I was going to say that he said something earlier that deserved reciprocation."

"So say something back. No doubt you've got plenty of clever comebacks in your arsenal. Nothing he could have possibly said should have provoked you to hex him. Honestly, I thought even you had more brains than that.'

"Yes, he did."

"What?" 

"What what?"

"What did he say?"

"Can't tell you that."

At this, Lily stormed off muttering obscenities that were not at all complimentary to James' lineage. As she walked by Snape, she stopped to offer her friend a hand.

"I don't need help form a filthy Mudblood like you," he spat.

"Fine, rot for all I care," Lily spat right back, her tone nearly as acerbic as Snape's.

"Lily stalked off from him as well, switching her obscenities to Snape as well, as opposed to centering only on James, but keeping up a decent tirade on both. She might have felt more complementary to James though, had she seen the look on his face when Snape called her a Mudblood.

**Later**

Lily, Aremys, and Rowena sat down to dinner, chatting about the days events (venting, in Lily's case), just as the Marauders were finishing. What amazed the girls was the amount of food the four boys could consume in the amount of time they allotted themselves.

Every month, the boys disappeared mysteriously for one night. No one knew where they went, and nobody asked. The Marauders had many secrets, and this was only one of them.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

A/N: So, review my darlings! I know people hate it when real scenes are changed, but I don't care! It fits my story, so there! Anyway, sorry it took so long, but I am recovering from a serious bout of writers block. It actually only took three days to write this, but I have issues actually coming up with what I want.

Love you all!


End file.
